Aishiteiru
by Lauren Minoure
Summary: O Byakuyi podczas chwil nieobecności Hisano. I o tudnościach, jakie nasz ukochany Bya-kun ma z okazywaniem uczuć.


* * *

Zaczęte i niejako skończone nieco ponad miesiąc temu

Zaczęte i niejako skończone nieco ponad miesiąc temu. Jednak przez ten czas trochę dopisałam, trochę pozmieniałam, popoprawiałam i oto, co wyszło. Wybitne toto nie jest. Ot, tak sobie napisane i modyfikowane w czasie większych dołów psychicznych i chorych wymysłów czy tam fantazji. Ale się podzielę tym, bo jestem uzależniona od publikacji xDD. Wiem, że to słodkie i naiwne, a Byakuya... Byakuya zobrazowany został nieco na moje podobieństwo xDDDDD. Ekhem. Kocham ten pairing.

Polecam czytać przy "Hoshi no Suna" pana Gackta. Fragmenty tej boskiej piosenki wplecione są w treść i dodam jeszcze, że to właśnie ten utwór był dla mnie główną inspiracją. Ostatni wers pokrywa się z myślami Byakuyi, dlatego w oryginale.

* * *

**Aishiteiru**

_Nani o motome samayou no? _

_Hitorikiri no boku wa..._

Nienawidził tych poranków. Szczerze nie znosił tego ciągu lęku, tłumionego gniewu i zniecierpliwienia, tego potwornego, przenikającego całe jego ciało strachu, że kiedyś to wszystko się nie skończy, a stanie rzeczywistością. Bolesną rzeczywistością, zamykającą go w klatce, duszącą maskami, za którymi będzie się starał ukryć ból ze świadomością, że nikt go z tego więzienia nie uwolni, a jedynym ratunkiem będzie codzienna rutyna. To wszystko, z czym przez lata żył, to, co było niegdyś nieodłączną częścią jego codzienności i całkowicie mu wystarczało, kilka lat temu stało się symbolem melancholii, smutku i samotności. Wydawało się nikłą imitacją prawdziwego życia, bezbarwną, pełną chłodu egzystencją. Bo nie było tam jej delikatnego, słodkiego głosu, jej cichego, nieco nieśmiałego porannego nucenia pod nosem ulubionych, radosnych melodii podczas wiosennej przechadzki po ogrodzie, kiedy cieszyła się odżywającą na nowo przyrodą, każdym pąkiem, każdym rozkwitniętym kwiatem. Uwielbiał te pozbawione jakichkolwiek sensownych słów piosenki i mógłby przysłuchiwać się im godzinami, czując się bardziej zrelaksowany, niż po całym dniu samotności, z służbą kręcącą się nieustannie w pobliżu.

Nienawidził więc ponownie „tego" doświadczać, nienawidził powracać do dawnego stylu życia, który już mu nie wystarczał i przy każdym przebudzeniu wydawał się takim samym koszmarem. Koszmarem, od którego sam nie potrafił się uwolnić. Koszmarem, do którego nigdy by się jej nie przyznał, choć był pewien, że ona i tak wiedziała.

_Kieta kimi o omoitsuzukeru koto shika dekinakute _

_Boku no kawaru koto no nai kimi e no omoi wa _

_Fukaku fukaku ima mo..._

Nienawidził tych wieczorów. Gdy po raz kolejny przed jego oczami malował się piękny, spokojny i kojący nerwy zachód słońca, nie mógł powstrzymać ponownej fali strachu. Kiedy już przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności, ciężko było mu spać w samotności, w otoczeniu kilku tradycyjnych sprzętów, wpatrywać się w jasny sufit, czekając aż zmorzy go sen, aż ta koszmarna noc się skończy. Futon był wtedy zimny i pusty, pozbawiony jej ciepłego ciała, jej zapachu, który zawsze przypominał mu kwiaty wiśni, jej cichych, nieśmiałych szeptów, jej drobnych dłoni, masujących obolały kark i plecy.

Wychodził wtedy do ogrodu, spacerował w ciemności, wpatrując się w gamę czerni, granatu i cieni i starał się dojrzeć w oddali zarys drobnej, szczupłej postaci, choć wiedział przecież, że to niemożliwe, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Ale mimo wszystko czekał.

_Nando mo nando mo tada kurikaeshiteita yoru _

_Aa, fukau fukaku ima mo..._

Jednak najbardziej z wszystkiego nienawidził siebie w chwilach, kiedy wracała. Widząc jej bladą, zmęczoną, wychudzoną twarz, czuł ulgę; dostrzegając w ciemnych oczach blask smutku i rozczarowania nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa pocieszenia, a wszelkie ruchy wydawały mu się wtedy sztywne, nieporadne i wymuszone. Mógł tylko objąć ramionami jej szczupłą talię, kiedy opierała głowę o jego pierś, ale ściśnięte gardło odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Zaciśnięte w wąską linię blade usta milczały uparcie, choć wszystkimi siłami zmuszał je do wypowiedzenia zaledwie kilku słów. Często podczas samotnych wieczorów w ogrodzie bał się przecież, że ona nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, o niczym nie wie, wierzy otaczającym ich plotkom, lękał się tego, chociaż w jej oczach widział zupełnie coś innego. Ale mimo to...

— Hisana... — szeptał tylko, ale ona kręciła głową, doskonale rozszyfrowując jego intencje. Patrzyła mu w oczy tym łagodnym, rozumiejącym spojrzeniem, które sprawiało, że nienawidził swojego dystansu i chłodu jeszcze bardziej. — Hisana... — powtarzał.

Przykładała mu wtedy palec do ust, uśmiechając się lekko.

„Sou... aishiteiru."

* * *

Tłumaczenie (fragmenty wg kolejności w tekście, rzecz jasna):

_I_

_What do you wander, searching for? _

_As for myself, all alone. _

_II_

_I can only keep remembering you who disappeared _

_My unchanging feelings towards you _

_Deeply, deeply even now… _

_III_

_That night just repeated over and over again _

_Ah, deeply even now... _

_IV_

_Yes… I love you._


End file.
